Fantastic Butts
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Ginny farts on Harry in an alcove for dating a multitude of girls but never her.


**Fantastic Butts and Where to be Farted on by them**

 **Chapter One: Ginny pays Harry back**

Ginny was mad at Harry for dating a bunch of other girls but not her.

Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, Katie Bell. Even Demelza Robins had wormed her way into Harry's heart.

But he ignored the beutfiul redhead before him, always waiting forhimto acknowledge her.

Well, she was tired of waiting.

She went to ambush him one night when he was on his way back from Professor Dumbledore, who was giving him private tutoring for some reason or another.

Ginny didn't care about that. What she did care about was the storm brewing in her ass. She had to eat so much to make it happen. She cast the Bat Bogey Hex to ambush Harry and cause him to wave his hands over his face as the conjured flying mammals attacked him.

Then she ran around him in a circle. Farting all the way.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lllllllllllllllllllllggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

WWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Her oatmeal and sausage farts stank so badly that she nearly crumpled to the ground herself. Harry fell like a domino in the middle of a long row of them.

Ginny waved the bats away, then came over and smile down at him, her wand pointing at his chest. "If you struggle away, I will curse you," she said.

"Ummm, Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am," she says. "you'll date any girl except me, is that it? Well, now you can pay."

She bounced her butt on his face.

Fffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

They smelled like burned toast. But much worse. And Ginny's butt made him feel as though he were stuffed in a sock drawer. It wasn't as soft as he wouldn't thought.

At least if he had considered her butt before.

Which he hadn't. Much.

"Time for cinnamon roll farts," she said. "Which Fred and George tell me are really gross, coming from me."

She slammed her buttdown on his nose.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG

LLLLLLLLLSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh gosh, that is so disgusting, I'm going to have to run over there to build up a sweat, and get some fresh air!" she announced, pointing to a spot a few feet away.

Harry gagged hard. He hasn't known Ginny was this jealous.

Just because he went out with Cho, and Hermione, and Romilda, and even Luna Lovegood.

There may've been four or five other girls he hung out within a repetition of what could be called "dates."

But Ginny always had a boyfriend, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas. Why would she be upset that Harry wasn't asking her out when she was always taken for?

To make matters worse, the air didn't smell any cleaner after the ten minutes Ginny spent jogging in the corner. In fact, the air was worse now.

"I snuck a butterbeer in during last Hogsmeade visit," Ginny said, presenting a bottle. Then she threw her robes off, as well as her panties. She uncorked the bottle by sticking the top in her anus.

Then she farted on the top.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Vvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She recorked it, before shaking the bottle up.

"This won't taste good going down your gullet," she promised. "Now, open up."

Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Fine, I'll have to do it by force," Ginny said. She tapped his upper lip with her wand. "Abrio."

Then she tipped the contents into his now open mouth. It came down too fast, and he could taste her fart buried in it. Definitely the most revolting beverage of butterbeer he had had in the three plus years he had known of its existence.

He wanted to spit it out, but Ginny cast an anti vomiting and spitting spell on him. "You are going to take everything I give you, I will show no mercy!"

Then she took his wand and began wiping her bare butt on it. "Oh, that feels so good," she said. "It'll smell like used toilet paper, I guarantee you that."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry finally managed to ask. "You jealous of a few girls?"

"You have dated so many," Ginny said. "Even Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown at the same time! It's no wonder I'm fed up with you."

He didn't know how Ginny would know about his double dating. Lavender and Parvati had sworn to secrecy. They werethe ones who suggested it.

"Now for some chicken nugget farts," Ginny said. "You're so lucky they were being served at lunch today. Because they really taste terrible coming out of my ass. More so than with a lot of girls I have heard."

She shoved her buttcheeks down on his neck, dirtying it.

Ffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuddddddddddddddddddddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Vvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

She wasn't kidding. Harry's nose felt as if a firework had gone off inside it. One of Filibuster's. Like the ones Fred and George had set off everywhere in the castle the year before, to annoy Professor Umbridge.

And his gagging increased even more.

Ginny farted all down his body. Then she ripped open a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans.

She tipped a few in her anus, as Harry watched her.

"Time to make your next meal small and taste super nasty!" she exclaimed. "Though to be honest, some of them probably already taste nasty. This is Bertie Bott's." 

She perched on his chin and commenced a fart orchestra.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

WWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKBBBBBBBBBNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Now time to put them in the mixer, which will be forced to chew them!" she said, gleefully. She then opened her anus, letting loose the barrage of jelly beans down into Harry's mouth.

Fffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssspppppppppppppp

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppp

Her ass greeted him with, causing him to choke.

"Now, to force you to chew them,"she said, casting a spell.

Suddenly Harry's tongue and teeth were put to work against his will. He grinded down on them, tasting the booger, Brussel sprouts, and even vomit-flavored beans that had been deposited in there.

Meanwhile, Ginny dug her posterior into his neck, enjoying his discomfort at the taste of some of the grosser sweet candy.

But even the more enjoyable ones, such as strawberry, coffee, and mashed potatoes, were gross now, because Ginny's heavy meat farts were splattered on them.

"Okay, we're done for tonight," Ginny said, jumping up, when Harry had finished his horrible meal. "But we shall continue this in future."

"What?" Harry said. "Haven't you dealt enough on me?"

"No," Ginny said, grinning. "Tonight's session as just payback for Hermione Granger. There's at least five other girls you dated I can name in an instant. So we have to do this at least five more times. Maybe more."

Then Ginny whalloped his face with her ass, not allowing him to speak.

"Stinky and dirty, wouldn't you say?" she asked, gleefully. "She will be your mistress in future sessions. My wonderful butt."

She started to walk away, then lookedover her shoulder. "By the way, your wand makes excellent toilet paper. I should wipe my butt with it right after taking a dump. I'll put it down in my diary, so I won't forget."

She had to be joking. But whether she was or wasn't, Harry figured he'd be on his guard from now on. Never travel the castle alone. Ginny couldn't ambush him if he was with Ron or Hermione.

He was wrong about this, but the thought cheered him up a little. Even though he nearly choked on Ginny's lingering gas. And in his stomach the Bertie Botts' weren't suiting well, but Ginny's anti vomiting spell made it worse. He came close to letting it all back up, but her wandwork had done its job, it wouldn't come out, no matter how hard he retched.


End file.
